


Smoking Mad

by grayorca, YearwalktheWorld



Series: Skynet: 900 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayorca/pseuds/grayorca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearwalktheWorld/pseuds/YearwalktheWorld
Summary: Wings AU. Telegram for you, sir.





	Smoking Mad

One of the things Gavin Reed appreciated most about having an android partner was its ability to listen when he told it to shut up and quit nagging him - in that order.

But all bets were off when Noah, in an uncanny case of inconvenient/impeccable timing that brisk autumn afternoon, landed unexpectedly in the park atop Warrendale Center. Worse, the thing caught him at the tail end of a husky, deep-felt coughing fit.

Worst of all, he immediately started to pry about it.

“Are you okay, Detective?”

Scoffing/sniffling, Reed ground the spent filter under his heel. “No, I'm dying. Please, make sure all my belongings go to Colby.” Rolling his eyes up at Noah, Gavin let himself cough once more, before swallowing the next one. “No, I'm fine, dude.”

Undeterred, looking very much like the nosy bird his wings made him out to be, the android stood up in full, only to lean closer. It was perhaps three inches too close to be considered a comfortable distance. “Hmm. …Do you know what a subconjunctival hemorrhage is?”

“Uhh… nope. I ain't a doctor.” With another tiny scoff, grateful to feel more of the stuffy air leave his lungs, Gavin backed up a half-step. Dude really didn't know a thing about personal space, despite being repeatedly told what it was. “But I bet you're here to tell me _all_ about it.”

“Actually, I had other news to deliver,” Noah admitted, thankfully without launching into the full-course explanation. His LED dulled from yellow back to blue. “At the moment, I’m sorry to inform you you seem to have broken a blood vessel in your eye.”

How badly, he didn’t go into.

“...Okay? They're not that serious, dude.” Gavin tilted his head to stare more up at him, letting himself look confused. Did Noah really find it that shocking he broke a fucking blood vessel in his eye? That shit happened monthly. Wasn't like he was bleeding to death. “And your other news is?”

“The POI you wanted to speak to about the Alvarez narcotics case was just apprehended.” Looking no more put down for demonstrating concern, real or feigned, Noah turned away. Curling one of his wings around his shoulder, he made a few cursory, oiling strokes at the feathers. “And you neglected to answer your phone.”

Oh, that little job.

“Aw, fuck. For real?” Absentmindedly, Reed patted for where his phone was - jacket pockets, pants, back to jacket only to find it in the inside flap. How was he supposed to know he was gonna get some important call at the very time his lungs decided to have a coughing fit? Not like he was gonna check it then. “Well… guess that happened. Might as well get back now, then.”

At that, Noah promptly one-eightied on his own suggestion. The hand that wasn’t preening darted out to grab Gavin’s bicep. “Detective, I was told you were feeling ill. It was the only reason I thought to check for you at home. Based on what I just observed - ”

Gavin flinched slightly at the hand suddenly wrapping around his arm. Shit, didn't Noah know you weren't supposed to grab someone - especially a fucking police officer?

“I'm fine, really, thanks for seeing me. Now, let's get to the station, all right? Big break and all, those don't wait because I'm being a fuckin’ pansy with a cough.”

Without letting go, the android only squinted in very-obvious suspicion. For as blank as he could appear, it made whatever changes in expression he took on all the more evident. “Lieutenant Anderson offered to take the interview. You’re covered. I just thought it prudent to inform you as soon as possible.”

“Uh, no. I didn't ask to be covered - I'll handle the interview myself. I don't need Anderson doin’ it for me.” Gavin gently tugged his arm back, raising an eyebrow at Noah to let him go. Hopefully he wouldn't need to actually _ask_ the android to let go of him. “Meet me at the station, okay? I'll get a taxi or somethin’, be there as fast as I can.”

It was as close to a direct order as he could fathom. And Noah wasn’t one given to fits of disobedience. That was one-up he had on Connor: all the compliance, without the attitude. The RK900 was made to be more independent, not posture or measure up against more of its own model.

Perks of being an ‘only child’ supposedly.

The squint didn’t let up, even as the grip on his arm relaxed.

“You still sound congested. Here in the fresh air, it might not feel so noticeable. But are you so sure if you report in, you won’t be spreading your illness to the other officers?”

“Stop it, Noah. I'm gonna be fine - if you're so fuckin’ worried, I'll go do this interview, then come back home and work on it there, okay?” It was as close as Gavin could get to a compromise without getting aggravated with the fussing over him. He had a goddamn cold, something like that - not the plague.

And he was still the last person in the world who would ever admit to like being looked after and covered for. He had already put in several years on the job without any birdbrained toaster tapped to hold his hand. He didn’t need to rewrite that page now.

LED whirling, Noah paused to look directly at his own hand, as if he needed to communicate with it to let go. “Then I would recommend another night of bedrest, minimum, Detective. And that you limit how many cigarettes you burn through in the interim.”

“Ah, Jesus, save it, Noah. I'm not a chain smoker, I'm fine. Sometimes you just gotta power through it.” Like right now - no way he was gonna let himself be babied into staying home, not when he just barely got a break in one of the most prominent busts his desk had caught this year. “Really. Let go.”

The critical look eased up. Releasing his grip on the sleeve, Noah stepped back. He didn’t look especially apologetic, despite the submitting gesture. “Then I’ll assume I didn’t see you litter just now, either.”

“Oh, my - shut up, dude. …Fuck, you want me to grab it?” Gavin rolled his eyes at him, before looking at the ground with a scoff. Really? He was getting told off for a cigarette butt? Wasn't like he was single-handedly destroying the environment… just contributing to it.

Shit, Noah really got into his head after awhile.

There was a waist-high trash can beside the stairwell shed door. It’s ever-changing facade lit up with an irritatingly-cheery message, broadcasting what the android did not.

_Thank you for helping keep Detroit clean!_

“There. Happy?”

Without a trace of a smile, Noah blinked. “Ecstatic, Detective.”

Smartass.

But at least he was decent enough to not look smug about it.


End file.
